onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 862
Chapter 862 is titled "The Intelligent Ones". Cover Page Cover Page Request: Buggy and Shanks playing Hanafuda in their youth. Mie Prefecture P.N. Pork Belly from a different dimension. Short Summary In Capone Bege's body, Jinbe attempts to wake up Luffy right before the wedding ceremony starts. During the wedding ceremony, Charlotte Pudding prepares to shock Sanji with her third eye in order to shoot him, but when she reveals it, he calls it beautiful. Having been bullied for it her whole life, Pudding breaks down in tears and is unable to shoot. Katakuri tries shooting Sanji instead but Sanji successfully evades, and further chaos breaks out as several Luffys enter the venue through the wedding cake. Long Summary With the wedding ceremony getting underway, Jinbe attempts to wake Luffy while the team waits for the signal inside Capone's body castle. Nami comments that only food will wake him, and Chopper asks one of Capone's men to bring meat out for Luffy. Above the wedding venue, Sanji and Pudding stand in their teacup atop Zeus. Pudding tells Sanji of her happiness and Sanji responds that he is happy too; however, both bride and groom keep their true thoughts to themselves, with Pudding eagerly awaiting her time to kill him, and Sanji reminding himself to stay focused on his role in the plan. The head chef, Streusen, then arrives, calling forth an enormous wedding cake with the wedding altar at its peak. Big Mom and the guests respond enthusiastically to the sight of the cake before Pudding and Sanji arrive at the altar. Observing the Vinsmoke Family as they take their seats at their allocated table, Big Mom eagerly anticipates the imminent start of the slaughter. At their table, the Vinsmoke Family watches the exchange of vows. Yonji comments on Pudding's beauty, but Niji responds that only someone crazy would want to marry Big Mom's daughter, and Ichiji reminds him that Sanji is their sacrifice, to be forced to spend the rest of his life under Big Mom's control. Reiju, however, observes silently as members of the Charlotte Family take their seats at surrounding tables, in preparation for their plot to assassinate her family. While Reiju is content to allow Germa's destruction and her own death, she ponders hopefully that Sanji will escape to safety, and puts her trust in Luffy to ensure this outcome. As the exchange of vows commences, a finally awake Luffy is seen running with the rest of the team towards an unknown destination. From his position observing, Katakuri has a brief vision of Pudding collapsing onto her knees, which confuses him. Smoothie asks her brother if something is wrong, and Capone begins to sweat as he realizes that Katakuri has seen slightly into the future. As Sanji lifts the veil from Pudding's face in order to perform the kiss of oath, Pudding reveals her third eye to him, expecting him to be shocked and disgusted. Sanji is indeed shocked, but because he views the eye as beautiful. This shocks Pudding and brings her to tears, leading her to recall periods of her childhood in which she was bullied by others for having a "creepy" and "ugly" third eye, as well as her own increasingly twisted responses to these attacks. Through her tears, she tells herself that she must kill Sanji, but she remains stunned by the compliment that she had never received before. On the floor of the venue, Big Mom and her children become increasingly confused as to why Pudding had not yet shot Sanji. Big Mom eventually signals the officiating priest to do it instead, but Katakuri foresees that Sanji will successfully dodge the shot. He then decides to snipe Sanji personally, but Sanji successfully dodges this shot as well. This causes Katakuri's jellybean to hit the priest, killing him and sending his shot flying, which both surprises Katakuri as Sanji glares at him for his action. The shot's sound signals to Luffy that it was time for Luffy to make his entrance. From their table, Judge and Ichiji respond in shock and confusion to both shots, while Reiju is concerned for Sanji's safety. Suddenly, Katakuri stands up and moves in front of his mother. When she asks him what happened to Pudding, he tells her to forget about Pudding, and that there was no way to prevent what would happen next; the rest of the Charolette Family is also left unsure what to do about the assassination plan. Brûlée begins to cry tearfully that she had no choice but to do the Straw Hats' bidding, and Luffy declares his intention to take Sanji back. As the giant cake begins to shake, it suddenly explodes as a dozen "Luffys" emerged from within, several of whom have taken substantial bites out of the cake itself. With all the Luffy duplicates yelling out Big Mom's name, Big Mom herself yells out in shock as the guests watched on, aghast. Quick References Chapter Notes *The wedding cake is unveiled, with the altar at its top. *Big Mom’s children surround the Vinsmoke Family. *Pudding reveals her third eye to Sanji, but Sanji's unexpected response to seeing it stops her from going ahead with killing Sanji. *It is revealed that Pudding developed a twisted personality because she used to be bullied for her third eye. Even Big Mom herself found it repulsive. *Katakuri tries to kill Sanji himself, but Sanji manages to avoid his attack. *Chaos at the wedding ceremony ensues when duplicates of Luffy emerge from the wedding cake. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 862 ru:Глава 862 fr:Chapitre 862 it:Capitolo 862